Stephanie Evans
Name: Stephanie Evans Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Soccer, Pool, Outdoor Activities. Doesn't like Technology too much. Occasionally gets into Drama, and has been told she is quite a good actor, though she doesn't agree. Appearance: Stephanie is quite short, about 5'6, but in very good shape. She has a bit of a boyish look about her, and has short, dark hair with purple highlights that are most visible through the sunlight. She has very light blue eyes and not suprisingly, dresses in similar purplish-blue tones. Often she has written on some of her clothes in Neon colours, various symbols and sayings. One of the more prominent sayings is "POWER OF LOVE -NOT- LOVE OF POWER" and is displayed on the lower left front of the shorts she wears at the beginning of Survival of the Fittest. In spite of her rather colourful appearance, she has a reputation for being quite tough and is rarely provoked. Biography: Stephanie Evans was born in Highland Beach, and has lived there all her life. For the most part, things have been more or less normal for her. She lives with both parents, who she sometimes refers to as "Hippies" as years ago they fit the definition quite well and act as such to this day; they actually met at an animal rights protest. Stephanie has been raised as a vegan as a result of her parents. Stephanie is found to be quite personable, cheery, and good to be around. Quite helpful, her friends often ask for her insight into problems. She is an optimist and tries to raise the mood of those around her. Despite her cheery demeanor, Stephanie has had her share of problems. At one point, she was Will Sigurbjornsson's girlfriend, which amazed her friends as their personalities clashed dramatically. During this period she seemed to be able to make him a bit more personable and the two got along quite well. Unfortunately, she discovered that Will had cheated on him with an Irish exchange student Samantha O'Connell, who has since left the country. Will claimed it was a one-time event, that they were drunk at a party, but Stephanie wouldn't hear any of it and stopped talking with him since. As far as soccer is concerned, she does not get along with some of the soccer coaches, and has been booted from teams for this reason. Other times, she has been called off for being quite rough on the field, though she does not protest. She is quite dedicated to the sport and would not want to anger anyone deliberately. Indeed she is very dedicated. Stephanie despite her degree of roughousing is a talented athlete, playing for multiple soccer teams and practicing in the range of two hours a day. Though she does focus quite a bit on sports, she also excels academically, with a grade averaging 89%. Stephanie's favorite school subject is Drama, and is a talented actress though rarely does she get into plays and is quite modest about this. She also has a small reputation for being quite talented playing pool. No one quite knows why Stephanie, this cheery girl, has such a rough streak. The soccer field seems to be the only outlet for it. Stephanie never takes any insult too seriously, the few she gets, and is quite mild-mannered. Some say that she is bottling up her emotions inside, and one day, will stop being as kind as she is. Advantages: Very physically fit, and can act convincingly, both are valuable traits in this competition. She is quite resourceful and will not find it difficult to survive. Normally she is quite kind and wouldn't intentionally hurt someone, but if she is driven to it, she will. Disadvantages: Bottles up her emotions too much, and rather than violently snap may simply break down. As well, she doesn't have the strongest stomach and the intense violence of SOTF may be too much for her. Designated Number: Female Student no. 50 The above biography is as written by Atomic Waffle. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Dreyse Needle Gun Conclusions: Game Evaluations Kills: 'Will Sigurbjornsson '''Killed by: 'Will Sigurbjornsson '''Collected Weapons: Dreyse Needle Gun (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Stephanie, in chronological order. Past Memories: Pregame: V3: *She Bop *Slow Chemical *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer *Illusions Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Stephanie Evans. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students